Vehicle windshield washer systems typically include a washer fluid reservoir mounted in the engine compartment. A motor-driven pump typically draws fluid from the reservoir and pumps the fluid under pressure to spray nozzles in the vicinity of the windshield to spray the fluid over the windshield. Such motorized pumps typically generate noise. During inclement weather, rain or snow may accumulate on the windshield, where it may freeze to ice.